


Break Me

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beware, Dark, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenheim, M/M, READ NOTES FIRST!!!!!!, SADNESS AND ANGST AND HURT, major trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may have lost Tom forever. Can he save their relationship?</p>
<p>**Written off a prompt from @ourladybinxthings on tumblr**</p>
<p>*******TRIGGER WARNING*******</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> *********TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS A MENTION OF SUICIDE IN THIS. IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU, LOOK AWAY NOW. READ NO FURTHER. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PAINFUL STORY, AND IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS FIC.*********

Loki rolled over in bed, sleepily reaching for his lover and finding the bed disturbingly empty beside him. Feeling the coldness of the sheets sent a jolt of fear through Loki’s heart, and he was fully awake in an instant. He turned his head in search of his Midgardian, but sensed him nowhere in the room. He listened a little more carefully to see if possibly his lover was in the restroom, but he heard nothing but eerie silence.

“Thomas?” Loki called in vain, but that elicited no response. Loki reached over and felt a piece of paper on Tom’s pillow. He turned and looked at the paper, and he felt his heart sinking in his chest. It was written in Tom’s neat, curling script.

_Dearest, by the time you’ve read this, I will have left. You are rarely at a loss for words, but I have the feeling you might be wondering why I’ve left you. I do apologize for my abruptness, but I’ve discovered that for the past year you’ve been seeing a woman behind my back. Don’t deny it. I found her panties in your black jeans and a note with her name on it. A very explicit note about what you apparently did to her in a movie theater. I’m sorry, but I can’t go on like this. I understand that you’re a god and that once I’m gone, you don’t want to feel the pain of attachment, but I can’t handle the thought of you being with somebody else. I still love you. My heart will always be yours, but if you cannot be faithful to me, then we’re finished._

_\- Thomas_

Loki felt his heart shatter. That woman had been a good fuck, but she was only a one night stand. Loki hadn’t even meant to sleep with her, but he’d had some of the stronger Midgardian alcohol, and he’d fallen into bed with her. The next morning he’d regretted it instantly. He hated himself. And he’d tried to make sure Tom would never find out about his indiscreet mistake. Loki jumped out of bed stark naked and hurried out on the balcony.

“Heimdal! Open the Bifrost!” Loki shouted to the sky. He’d probably awoken some neighbors, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Thomas’s safety. He felt that familiar pull as he was transported up to Asgard, and as soon as he landed on the golden bridge, he hurried to Heimdal. “Where is Thomas?! Where did he go?”

“He is in Hel,” Heimdal replied with a heavy heart. A single golden tear spilled from his eye, and Loki was stunned into silence.

“Hel…What? But Thomas is not dead,” Loki insisted.

“He was killed by a drunk driver last night as he left your apartment. He is only two streets from your front door,” Heimdal said. “He was a good man. Tears clouded his vision, and he was unable to see the vehicle coming toward him.”

Loki stared in silence before collapsing to his knees and letting out a primal scream of despair and rage. He did this. It was his stupidity that caused this.

“Heimdal…Send me to Hel,” Loki ordered as he felt himself drawn to Thomas as he always had been.

“Loki, I cannot. To send you to Hel would mean that I would have to kill you. To do so—to kill a prince of the realm—would ensure my banishment. I would be sentenced to death,” Heimdal protested, but Loki moved closer to him.

“Then I order you to lay your sword on the ground and turn your back. Do not save me,” Loki ordered as bitter tears ran down his cheeks. Heimdal gave him one final parting smile—part sadness and part genuine concern—and he laid his sword down before turning his back. Loki picked up Heimdal’s sword, and the last face he thought of was Tom’s.

~~

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Tom asked as he cradled Loki’s head in his lap. “I thought Asgardians were supposed to live for centuries.”

“Not when our lovers die early,” Loki said as he looked up and stroked his cheek. “I am so sorry, my Thomas. It was a one night stand. I could never live without you. If I could take back that night with her, I would. Forgive me, my Thomas.”

“Shh, my darling. Your daughter explained everything. Hel told me what happened,” Tom said as he stroked Loki’s hair. “You didn’t have to come down here with me.”

“I did. I can’t be without you, Thomas,” Loki said as he leaned up and kissed Tom’s lips.


End file.
